Mistletoe
by Cheshirekitsune
Summary: Ichigo really needs to work on his explanations. Or at least pay attention to where he's standing. .:Oneshot:.


**Okay! I know I should be working on my other projects, but this is a little more important.**

**You all know my co-authoress, best friend, and adoptive twin sister, K.O.? Well, as a big thank you for helping with all me crap, I wrote this little thing for her. **

**Please note, this was my very first attempt at a Renjigo....or any yaoi in general.**

**Renji, Ichigo, and Urahara(c) Bleach  
I own myself. Suck on that! Xp**

* * *

Ichigo often asked himself how he got into these situations.

Had it been, you know, regular Hollow hunting, defeating the Bount or Espada, or even beating his own father in a game of checkers, he could handle it. He had a giant butcher knife possessed by some creepy old guy spirit and his own personal Hollow, after all. He could take care of anything that came his way, except the tall read-headed Soul Reaper that approached him.

"Hey, Ichigo."

The strawberry looked at him. "What, Renji?"

"What the hell is Christmas?" he asked, waving something in Ichigo's face. Ichigo grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was a simple store ad, but in huge red and green letters it said 'Merry Christmas from us to you!'

"It's a holiday…" Ichigo said warily.

Renji just cocked his head in confusion.

"Don't you have holidays in Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

The Soul Reaper paused, then shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Ichigo rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day.

------

Ichigo had tried time and again to explain to Renji what Christmas was. The thing that made it hard was… well, how the hell would _you_ go about explaining a holiday like Christmas to someone who never even had an Internet connection? Every time Renji thought he got it, something else about Christmas was thrown in his face.

Day after day for over a week all Ichigo heard was 'What the hell is the tree for?' or 'Why are they hanging socks over a fireplace? The damn things'll catch fire!' It was exhausting.

But the one thing that topped them all, even the question about Santa and Renji's accusations of him being a drunken Hollow, was the one he asked on Christmas Eve.

Ichigo was standing outside the Urahara Shoten. Snow was just beginning to fall. Ichigo blew into his hands in a vain attempt to keep them warm. Where the hell was Renji?

"Hey Ichigo…"

Ichigo turned at the sound of his name. "What the hell took you? I'm freezing my ass off!"

"Right, right, sorry." Renji said, fiddling with something in his hand. "Before I left Urahara asked me to hang this in the front door."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The red-head shrugged. "No clue."

"Then let me see--" Ichigo said, taking the mystery item from Renji, but as soon as he saw it his voice died.

It was mistletoe.

…Well, shit.

"What? You know what it is?" Renji asked. Ichigo could feel his face heating up. Why the hell would Urahara want to hang this stupid thing up anyway?

"It… It's mistletoe." Ichigo said. Once again he received the 'WTF' look. Ichigo sighed. "Its an old tradition. People hang this crap up over doorways and any two people caught underneath this have to… well… they have to… _kiss_."

"…They have to kiss if they're standing under this thing?" Renji asked, waving the mistletoe in Ichigo's face. Ichigo nodded.

"Hey, I don't get it either. It's just another stupid tra-" The rest of his sentence was lost as Renji pressed his lips against Ichigo's. The kiss felt… warm to say the least. Both broke apart and stared at each other.

Ichigo went red. "W-What… what the hell was that for?"

Renji pointed above him, flecks of white in his red hair.

The mistletoe was hanging above them, blowing innocently in the winter breeze.

"We were under the mistletoe."

~~~~Merry Christmas~~~~

**(You all can ignore this next bit if you wish, I just did this for my own twisted amusement.)  
**

Inside the shop, Urahara and Arue watched the two Soul Reapers.

Urahara patted the fox's shoulder. "I think K.O will like this." he said, grinning behind his fan.

Arue smiled, looking a bit pale. "Ohh, she won't just _like_ it; she better freaking _love _it and worship the ground I walk on. I just felt most of my brain die, and my IchiRuki supporting half isn't speaking to me." The demon said, turning to go back into the shop.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some happy food, and some brain bleach. I didn't think I would be able to go through with this…"

"To be honest, neither did I." Urahara said.

Arue shrugged. "It was the true miracle of Christmas, I suppose."

**

* * *

**

**K.O., I love you, and I really hope you enjoy this measly attempt at a yaoi! Next time, it'll be better. I swear!**

**As for everyone else, I hope you got a kick out of this and have a very happy and safe holiday season! :D  
**


End file.
